


I want you to stop and pose and just drop your clothes.

by kyungish



Category: Block B
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but its smutty, i just had a sudden thought, i promise its more dirty than it sounds, some fucking dirty talk, there was this picture, they dont fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungish/pseuds/kyungish
Summary: Please never leave Jiho alone in a room with Kyung, a bed, and a camera.





	I want you to stop and pose and just drop your clothes.

_Buzz._ Kyung's phone close to the edge of the table it's began vibrating so much. He had himself enthralled in a drama when the noise started to bother.  _Buzz._ Again. Kyung rolls his eyes and reaches over to his smartphone. Texts from his best friend flooded the lockscreen:

**DUDE.**

**I GOT INTO AN EMPTY PHOTO STUDIO.**

**THERE'S CAMERAS AND EVERYTHING.**

**HOLY FUCK KYUNG THE SETS ARE SO COOL.**

**YOU'VE GOTTA COME OUT. NOW.**

**Please. I'm bored and alone.**

**Come and let me entertain you.**

**If you don't smile in the first five minutes you're here. You can leave.**

**If we get caught, I'll take the blame.**

**PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE.**

Kyung takes a second to ponder if it's really a good idea or not. He loves going out with Jiho, but he's done something probably illegal to get into this studio and uncertainty settles in Kyung's stomach. He said he'd take the blame and he knows Jiho wouldn't lie. Without having any more time to think, another text comes in.

**I love you, please come out. I'm really bored.**

That alone was enough. Kyung switches off the television and pulls on his jacket and shoes. Even through a text Kyung could tell Jiho was pouting and that made his heart melt. 

_**\- Address, dumbsnot. What is it?** _

Kyung promptly received the address from his friend and got in his car. The drive seemed to drag by. Every stop light caught him in traffic and all he could think about is what would happen if Jiho got caught before Kyung arrived. He knows he'd probably spend a night in jail, but he could easily be bailed out. He's always worrying about things his dumbass best friend does when he's not watching him like the puppy he acts as. 

As Kyung pulls into the parking lot of the studio around the back, a door sits open. Kyung rolls his eyes at Jiho's carelessness. He gets out of his car and makes his way over to the open door. He can hear camera clicks and shutters before even getting all the way into the building. "Jiho?" Kyung calls out for his friend, careful not to be too loud. He stays for a minute in one spot to wait on an answer and nothing comes. Sighing, Kyung makes his way to a flight of stairs on the far side of the first room. He follows the sound of the cameras and eventually sees a few flashes. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he found Jiho at a window. "I called for you! Why didn't you answer!" Kyung playfully punches Jiho when he reaches his side. The window was open and he was taking pictures of the birds on the ground level below. They had landed in a flower garden like area right outside and it was a pure sight to see. Jiho's photos had to be beautiful. "I see now." Kyung covers his own mouth as a smile jerks at Jiho's lips.

Jiho closes the window and snaps a quick picture of Kyung who had sat down on a bed to their right. "Now we have the real fun! These cameras are so high quality." Jiho continues snapping pictures of Kyung who was all smiles at this point. "Pose for me, Kyung." Jiho teases as Kyung strikes some silly poses. "Perfect. You're a class A clown, Park Kyung." 

The elder's face drops to a more serious expression as he rolls over on the bed and stares at the ceiling. "That was mean, Woo Jiho." 

"Sorry princess." Jiho teases as he's looking through all the pictures. 

"Princess?" Kyung lifts himself to his knees and smirks. His fingers toy with the hem of his shirt as Jiho looks up at him. 

"Y-yeah. What are you-" Jiho stutters. Kyung slowly pulls up his shirt and laughs. 

"You were thinking I was going to." Kyung shakes off his jacket and sits, looking with wide eyes at Jiho, who was standing slack jawed staring at him still. "Jiho?"

"Do it." Jiho snaps back to reality and holds the camera up again preparing to take another picture. "Slowly. Just trust me." Kyung shrugs and listens to Jiho's instructions. He tugs rather seductively at the hem of his shirt. Between each flash Kyung pulls his shirt up a little more until he's gotten it over his head and off. 

Jiho lowers the camera to look through the pictures one more time, his brows furrowed and his lower lip between his teeth.

"Your pants now." he says looking up at Kyung, and his intense gaze has Kyung squirming and curling his arms around his torse, embarrassed all of a sudden "Off." he gestures to Kyung's pants with the camera.

"C'mon Jiho, quit it" Kyung giggles nervously, but Jiho's face is death serious.

"You started this, are you going to back off now?" Jiho asks, looking intently at Kyung's pants.

Kyung moves slowly and unsure, he kicks his shoes off first, then puts his hands on the zipper of his jeans and stays still, waiting for Jiho to laugh it off, but Jiho just holds the camera up and licks his lips. Jiho's eyes burn on Kyung's skin even through the lense of the camera.

Jiho keeps flashing pictures as Kyung undresses himself, and Kyung looks right at him the whole time. He doesn't miss the way Jiho bites his lips when he pulls down his zipper lazily; he doesn't miss the way Jiho's hands shake a little when he slides his jeans down his hips, either; or the way Jiho closes his jaw tightly when Kyung's pants fall down his legs and puddle around his ankles.

Jiho pulls down the camera again, but he doesn't look through the pictures this time, he's too busy running his eyes all over Kyung's body. He swallows hard and Kyung sees his adam's apple moving in his throat, and he wants to bite the skin there.

"Do you want me to take off my underwear now?" Kyung asks, he doesn't know how he does it, but he manages to make his voice sound innocent even if he's burning everywhere inside. He sits on the bed and waits, he expectation of what will be Jiho's next move makes it hard to breathe.

Jiho doesn't answer right away, he turns around to leave the camera over a table, and there's a playful smile in the corner of his mouth when he looks back at Kyung.

"I'd rather do that myself."

"Do you mean? Jiho what are you up to-" Jiho rummages around on a shelf and picks up another object; a video recorder.  Jiho slips his hand under the strap and turns it on. He clears the SD in it and begins recording as he reaches the edge of the bed that Kyung occupies. 

"Come here." Jiho pats the edge of the bed and Kyung slides toward him. Jiho focuses the camera on the elder boy and runs his hands up his side. He can feel Kyung shiver under his touch as his fingers slip under the band of his underwear. Carefully Jiho keeps Kyung in frame while running his fingers across his length gently. The camera catches every facial expression and change. Kyung falls back and moans before Jiho removes his hand and starts tugging down his friend's underwear. Kyung starts shaking from nervousness. His mind going to every possible scenario for the moments to come. "Get on your stomach." Jiho's voice thunders, deep and demanding. Kyung doesn't question him, but does as he asks. Upon lying on his stomach Jiho draws lines on his back with his fingers. With each movement he makes his way to Kyung's ass. Massaging him and documenting every sweet noise he makes. His fingers teasing against his elder before he rolls him over onto his back and stares him down. Kyung's eyes so soft and inviting. 

"Smile for me, baby." Jiho coos. He flashes a smile to him and Jiho hums, satisfied. Kyung's head is spinning. He's intoxicated by the nicknames and obvious interest Jiho has in his body. He's exploring him so slowly. "You're so flawless." Jiho marvels at him as he watches him breathe and turn under his hand through the camera. The younger's hand traces up Kyung's thigh and stops at his hips. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if I made you pant, Kyung? Wouldn't it be so nice if you were bent over moaning my name, princess?" Jiho lets his hands explore Kyung some more as he watches him squirm before getting up to prop the camera on a stand and returns to his horny best friend. 

"Jiho, what's gotten into you?" Kyung whines as he reaches for his cock. He strokes himself in attempt to relieve himself. He's sat up in front of Jiho, slightly bent over moaning quietly. 

"This is beautiful, keep going. When we go back to your place I might take care of you." Jiho teases again. Kyung gasps as he draws himself to. His orgasm closer and closer as Jiho keeps up with his dirty mouth. "I'll pull you into my lap, watch you slide down onto my cock, run my hands across your back and chest as you bounce and I fuck you so hard you want to cry. I'll leave love bites across every open and hidden area I explore." Jiho wasn't holding back. His goal being to watch Kyung and see how much he really would want to be fucked by the younger. Every moment of it on camera  too. Jiho planned on keeping it and remembering it. "You're so needy. Say my name for me, beautiful." Jiho purrs.

"J-jiho." Kyung moans. Every bit of satisfaction fills the younger.

-

Kyung cries out as he comes all over his hands and the bed. "Please, Jiho, please." Kyung grabs Jiho's arm and pulls him close. "I'm begging you. Jiho."  

Jiho gets up and turns off the camera. He ejects the SD and pockets it. "Get your clothes, handsome. Lets leave." 

The younger didn't bother telling Kyung whether he was going to get what he wanted, though the lingering tension said he would. Jiho had gotten so hard, he wouldn't be able to not take Kyung when they get back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to kimsjiwcn on twt for helping me with this, a real savior <3


End file.
